custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sphere of Krevator
The Sphere of Krevator is a short story bridging the gap between Oblivion's Game and Point of Entry, or the second and third cycles of the Broken Order Saga. It takes place in the Broken Order Universe. Story Captain's Log Entry for the Traveler "It is said that all endings are merely beginnings waiting to be born." Such were the thoughts of Mata Nui soon after his arrival on Bara Magna. The words echo back through the distant reaches of time and space, between universes, as far back as recorded multiversal history goes. In fact, every time the saying turns up, it seems to be a reference to a prior scenario where it had already been used. But if there is no origin point to this saying--no beginning, if you will--then how did it come into existence? Was it a Mata Nui that originally created the saying, as he flew through space? Was it then taken up by the members of the Spherus Magnan society he helped to forge before being carried to the stars and the universes beyond, where it would later be heard by other Mata Nui's? There's almost no way of knowing. And yet, as I hurdle through space, my space ship out of fuel, yet swinging through gravitational fields toward my destination, I cannot help but ask the same thing. The stories of the janitor of Crossroads Station resound in my head, the legends of Soulshredders, Lykos, and Kritors. and so many others. It had been one thing listening to them as legends. But the realization that these civilizations had once existed... Such terrible tales I could not have imagined in all my travels through the multiverse. When I originally left my own universe, I could not have begun to realize what I'd see or hear. And yet, of all the greatest civilizations to have spanned the multiverse, only one still persists. One great and terrible empire, the Kritor Empire, that has endured for hundreds of thousands of years and may continue into eternity if it is not stopped. It has to be stopped. There are only four groups of people in the universe. There are those who know the Kritor Empire directly and who have been brainwashed into serving it. There are those who do not know the Kritor Empire, but, due to the actions of the Agency of the Olmak, have heard legends and are bracing for the inevitable assault. Ironic--the Kritor Empire never seeks to invade, but has set out to drive whole universes into fleeing to the Empire--the prospect that they can be seen as villains is counterintuitive to their goal. Then there are those who have seen with their own eyes the Kritor machine: they are almost entirely dead, all except a small group sent out by Telravarn himself. But they don't know the story of the Kritor Empire. Finally, there is me. I have never seen the Empire, but I know everything. The storytelling janitor, Obli saw to that. I hold the ultimate tool that can destroy the Kritor Empire: the truth. I must rendezvous with the heroes of this story and see to the Empire's destruction. And then the multiverse can truly be free. Be free of the multiversal powers that have ebbed and flowed for the lifetimes of countless universes. From the earliest conquerors and Soulshredders to Kazsavor today, ruling over the sphere of influence that Krevator built out of Kragator's ashes. So long, the multiverse has strained under all of their weight. But an end is in sight... A beginning waiting to be born. I do wonder, however, what the difference is between an ending and a beginning, then. If all endings are beginnings, then why bother differentiating them at all? The end of one thing is inevitably the beginning of another. Whether it's a stretch in a journey or a turn of a civilization, is it necessary at all to view something as ending when it is, in fact, something else beginning? Or, is it more worthwhile to see things in a negative light. How could one mourn an ending when there is a beginning around the bend? How can one rejoice at a beginning when something has inevitably just ended? Such are the cycles we all tumble through, like snow hamsters on a wheel, or sand in a spinning hourglass. We are sandcastles trying to endure the ocean tides. And when the endings come... All beginnings are merely endings waiting to die. The time has come for the Kritor Empire to die. Characters * The Traveler * Krevator - Mentioned * Telravarn - Mentioned * The Janitor Trivia * The quote "It is said that all endings are merely beginnings waiting to be born" can be found as the first lines in The Legend Reborn movie. They crossed Gonel's head the very day that he wrote this, as well as the crux of the philosophical argument made here, and he conceived of and wrote it all within a matter of hours of having the idea.